


Shared Custody

by Wino



Series: The Darcy fix no one asked for [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/F, Happy Ending, Maria needs a hug, Parent 1 and 2 is a thing, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/pseuds/Wino
Summary: Despite everything, and in 'everything' Tony Stark was at the absolute top of the list (Damn it, Tony! What is it this time?!), Maria Hill really liked her job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing.  
> Special thanks to Bloomsoftly who's now nominated for Best Beta 2017 (woohoo!).  
> This fiction was born because in Darcyland there is only 20 fictions or so with this pairing, and Maria's birthday was last week so here. Take it. The Darcy/Maria no one asked for!

Despite everything, and in 'everything' Tony Stark was at the absolute top of the list ( _Damn it, Tony! What is it this time?!_ _)_ , Maria Hill really liked her job.

 

After the fall of SHIELD, Maria found herself in desperate need of a job. She had been a Commander for the last five years, and serving as the Second-in-Command under Nick Fury was no small feat. Then, she had celebrated her 30th Birthday with a nuke on New York and her 32th with a giant Helicarrier falling from the sky and destroying her job.

 

Of course, adding “Deputy Director of SHIELD” to her CV really couldn't earn her any favours, but Tony Stark had not been, contrary to popular belief, an asshole and had hired her without hesitation.

 

In the end, Virginia “call me Pepper” Potts had been extremely generous with her offer from SI.

A position as Avengers liaison with the world and the new division of SHIELD was right up her alley.

 

The problems began later.

 

She hadn't even finished signing her name, the ink still wet on the paper, when she was already being dragged from one 'emergency' to another.

 

One day it would be Clint, scaring employees in Legal from the vents, and another day someone would leave a fire extinguisher in the “capable” hands of one of the bots.

 

It was a never-ending stream of issues and a rush to avoid and prevent the next red alert.

 

There was always something to do, someone to help.

 

Maria loved it.

 

She could be found working late every day, completely devoted to her job.

 

Stark was a problem by himself, and best not get her started on Rogers.

 

Banner had this kind, innocuous air around him, completely innocent, but he was just this side of picky that bordered into the annoying. He was personally responsible for making at least a handful of lab assistants quit.

 

Coulson called at odd hours, always apologetic, and Natasha tended to pace around like a caged animal whenever she got bored.

 

And so, when she dragged herself from her apartment in the Tower to her office, she stared bleakly at the forms piled on her desk that weren't really supposed to be there.

 

“I must admit, Stark, this is a novel and very unwelcome experience for a Monday morning.” She sighed, dejectedly. Paperwork was the worst in the morning, or in the evenings. Always the worst.

 

“Why, Hill! I'm wounded!” Stark cried, covering his chest with his hand. “You wound me. But don't complain, it's nothing you have to sign. Well, yes, it is,” he amended at her incredulous look. “But I don't need your permission on this, this is my Tower. Well, Pepper owns 12% of it, but she already said yes, so. Also, Foster and her baby minion already started packing and will be here in three days tops.” He was very solicitous for being so early.

 

“WHY am I seeing this, then?” She stared at him.

 

“Fair warning and all that jazz.” Stark waved his hands impatiently. “And they'll need the badge, and their security clearance needs to be updated, and you know, the whole shebang. Are we updating this, JARVIS?”

 

“Miss Foster's and Miss Lewis's clearances were updated yesterday, sir.” The AI replied, dutifully.

 

“Yeah, that.”

“I see,” Maria answered, flicking through the files. “I'll fix it as soon as possible.”

 

Stark left pleased, and Maria was left alone, wondering what brand of crazy these two new women would have to be to accept living here.

 

* * *

 

Meeting Doctor Foster was an experience. Well, Maria amended in her mind, not really.

 

While Jane Foster was everything she had expected the astrophysicist to be, flaky and waifish and absolutely engrossed into her work to the point of ridiculousness, Maria was not prepared for her glorified gopher slash minion slash babysitter Darcy Lewis.

 

The first impression wasn't bad—Lewis was extremely nice and vibrant and from a completely superficial point of view she was exactly Maria’stype, but Maria quickly found out she couldn't like the girl.

 

She didn't even know what precisely it was that she didn't like, but she didn't.

 

It all started when the help requests started to diminishat her desk.

 

At first, Maria thought Stark was hiding her paperwork, but then she realized that it wasn't a case of misplaced papers and complaints; paperwork wasn't coming her way because accidents were no longerhappening. And while thatwas nice(she hadn't had to call any lawyers for 3 weeks), the disappearance of the all-consuming mountain of documents on her desk made her feel incredibly uneasy.

With another scientist added to the mix, it was supposed to _grow_.

 

And so, she left her office and gone down to the labs, hoping to find an answer to theconundrum.

 

What she found was Lewis, precariously perched on a stool, cross-legged, staring intently at Dr Banner. He was staring back, uneasy, but she didn't stop watching him like a hawk until he took the mug that was on his desk and slowly drank its contents. All without interrupting eye contact. Once he was done, Lewis smiled and handed him a plastic container.

“And now lunch. I'm not leaving until you've eaten at least half, Doc.”

And then Dr Banner was smiling, that timid smile that reached his eyes and lit his whole face. “Thanks, Darce.”

The girl left satisfied, only to start anew with Stark in the next lab, and then with Foster down the hall.

 

Maria watched as this tiny slip of a girl commandeered the minions to collate the data while watching the scientists eat, telling them how to check for the hiding places for food wrappers and unfinished cups that could only be classified as “ _Oh my God the mold is ALIVE”,_ and how she passed innocuous things to the bots for them to play with, and most of all she watched the fond gazes of the people she was taking care of.

 

She realized with a sinking feeling that she was no longer needed here. In the space of three weeks, she'd been replaced and had been made obsolete.  
The thought left an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

 

Maria rationalized that, if Miss Lewis had kept her domineering and invasive presence away from Maria, sticking to the labs, she could have tolerated her.

However, after a couple of months, the girl was everywhere. There was no escaping the tiny assistant in any part of the Tower, always smiling at Maria and trying to initiate polite conversation.

 

Maria would try to keep it professional, but then Lewis's eyes would glint or shine with _something_ and she'd be suddenly reminded of how she felt in the military as a rookie, alone and isolated, ridiculed by the ones who already had their cliques. And so she'd snap at the girl or make hasty excuses and leave her standing there, baffled, no matter where they were talking.  


It didn't speak much of her character, but confronting the girl seemed a terrible idea, too.

 

It became too much, though, when one day she reached the common area, and found Lewis in the kitchen, updating what looked like a Facebook profile with _pictures of Thor._

  
“What do you think you're doing?!” The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, but she didn't regret it.  
Darcy Lewis startled violently and her wide eyes snapped to her.

“What?”

“I asked you, what do you think you're doing,” she repeated slowly, as if talking to a small child.

Lewis followed her incensed gaze to her laptop.

“Updating Thor's status while I wait for the cookies in the oven?” she had the gall to snark.

“Yes,” Maria bit out. “I can see that. Since when does Thor have a Facebook profile? And why wasn't I informed of this?” Her voice was raised but she found out she really didn't care.

“Since three weeks ago? I'm updating it regularly but don't worry, I'm keeping it extremely politically correct and didn't post a single incriminating thing, it's cool. Instant popularity, too.”

  
Maria saw red.

 

“Are you out of your mind?! What gave you the right to do such a thing? What have you written in there!”

“Nothing important, I said!” The young woman answered, outraged. “I'm a political science major, I'm not stupid, this is _my job_!”

“No, your job is to be a glorified gopher, not to compromise the Avengers via social media!”

“Excuse me?!” The girl recoiled, as if slapped. “The Avengers need a public front, they need to be humanized! I was just trying to help!”

“No one wants your help, Miss Lewis. No one _needs_ your help.” And Maria watched with a brief flash of satisfaction as tears pooled in the girl's eyes and she fled. It was soon replaced with horror.

 

A slow clap was heard behind her. “Bravo, Hill, bravo.” Stark said slowly. “You've made a kid cry.Are you feeling better, now?”

 

Maria didn't even look at him. She was staring at her reflection in the window. Suddenly, she wasn't Maria Hill, the rookie people used to bully. Instead, she was one of the bullies, spewing all of her frustrations on a girl with no training whatsoever who had done nothing but try to help her shoulder her burdens since day one.

 

What _had she done_?!

 

Her insides turned to lead, and she only had the presence of mind to tell Stark to mind his own business before she left. She locked herself into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

 

That night, she didn't sleep.

 

The next day, she decided to man up and say sorry to Lewis. She still didn't think there was enough space for the two of them in the tower, and maintainedher position about not needing the problems a social media presence would give them, but she was ready to acknowledge that she'd been unnecessarily cruel.

 

She psyched herself up the whole morning, and then descended to the labs.

She needn't havebothered.

 

Darcy Lewis had left the Tower.

 

* * *

 

 

The petty retaliation Maria experienced for a single mistake was tremendous.

 

The Team didn't approve of her behavior and made it known with disappointed stares. Paperwork multiplied like a fungus and nothing could placate her guilt.

It was as if the entire Tower was punishing her.

 

She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was in the wrong. She had seen it in her own reflection and didn't need a reminder, thank you very much. This much grief, however, was uncalled for.

 

“Is it?” Barton raised one eyebrow. “Is it really?”

“Yes.” Maria said testily. “I get that it wasn't one of my best moments, but try to understand my position.” She stood up. “It's all fun and games until it blows up in our faces. And then things go south very quickly. The idea of Facebook profiles can sound amazing, but then what happens the moment Lewis posts something that _shouldn't_ be posted? It may sound surprising to you, but who do you think the UN will chew out for it? That's right, _me_. Whether you like it or not, this is my job.”

 

The rest of the Avengers looked at her, and while Stark probably wanted to add something, it was Steve who spoke first.

“We understand, Maria. We do. However, I think you owe her an apology.”

 

Maria deflated. “I know, I do too. I'll apologize once she's back.”

* * *

 

 

The promise of an apology still did not stop Stark and Barton form raising hell in the lab, even if they tried to tone it down.

 

Maria was once again back to doing impossible hours. Sleep was for the weak, not for her.

 

As the days passed, she noticed a rift developing between her and the team. While they all tried to put the episode behind them, some were still bitter over the fact that Darcy had left (and Maria wasn't keen on knowing what the Hulk thought about that); she had never felt so isolated in the home she had carved out for herself in the tower.

 

She coughed for the fourth time in five minutes. Was it her imagination, or was her throat getting raspier?

And was it colder in here?

She reached blindly into her left drawer and pulled out her stash of aspirin.

It was a lucky shot these were even in there; she hardly got ill. she swallowed a couple dry and waited for them to take effect.

 

Was the room spinning? It kind of felt like it...

 

“-ll? Hill?” was some one calling for her?

“Agent Hill? Oh my god, Maria!” the voices got fuzzier and fuzzier and blackness took her.

 

* * *

 

  
She was comfortable.

And warm.

 

She absentmindedly reasoned that this could not possibly be her desk, or her chair.

She was lying - on the couch? Maybe?- and gentle hands were on her forehead.

 

”103°F. Yeah, you're not going anywhere,” a voice said softly nearby.

 

And why oh why, did it have to be Darcy Lewis'?

 

“What' you doin' here?” Her head must be filled with cotton, she thought as a wave of dizziness took her.

“I'm back?” She offered. “Why don't you lie a bit more on the couch so I can get you something warm?”

She gave Lewis an incredulous look, but lay on her back anyways.

“Yeah, I get it, dude. I wouldn't be happy either to be seen like this, but no worries, the others are all busy avenging or assembling, it’s just you and me. Or at least, me and very ill you. How many pills did you take? Are you cold?”

Right, she'd taken some aspirin. She still felt awful, though Wait. What was the question again?

“Wha'?” she asked blankly.

Lewis sighed. “You know what, don't worry about it. Try to sleep a bit, or a long while, if you feel like it.”

She smiled hesitantly, tucked her in a bit better and made to leave.

“'m sorry, y' know?” Maria stopped her. Darcy turned, her eyebrows raised.

“I'm sorry.” She repeated, slower. “I shouldn't hav' snapped at you. It's jus', you're so pretty and awesom' and everyone loves you an' since you're here no one needs me anymore.”

As soon as she said that, it was like a dam had burst and the words couldn't stop coming out of her damn mouth. All the frustrations and the feelings were out in the open before she could stop the flow, and why was Lewis looking at her _like that_?

It was like she'd had some sort of epiphany and couldn't help staring.

And Maria was very tired, so she close her eyes just a tiny bit, for a second.

 

When she woke up, it was dark.

She blinked a few times and _oh_ her head was pounding. Was she in the common area? Getting up was the worst idea ever, but she really needed the bathroom.

 

She took a few steps and was pleased to notice that she wasn't wobbling like a drunk cockatoo. She slowly reached the restroom, and was back to the couch without waking up the whole tower.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Darcy Lewis was standing near the couch in her pink pajamas, and was offering her a mug... of chamomile tea?

“Do you feel better?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, thank you. I didn't know you were back.“ Maria offered, politely accepting the mug.

 

Lewis's eyes widened slightly. Why ? And with embarrassing clarity the whole conversation flashed before or her eyes. She realized with horror, that the young woman had noticed the precise moment she had, and was now huffing quietly. “I-” she didn't know what to say.

“Don't worry about it.” Darcy waved it off.

They stared uncomfortably at each other for a while.

 

”My foster parents should have never become parents.” Lewis said without preamble. “I started taking care of my little brother out of necessity, and then it kind of became an habit, you know, taking care of anyone in the area. So I get it, this need to make everything homey so everyone can be happy. I just... I didn't notice it was making _you_ feel not at home.”

Maria shook her head, “It wasn't your fault. I have been completely unprofessional, and my behavior was uncalled for...”

“No harm done. Or, you know, no permanent harm at least.” Lewis smiled. “But thanks. I appreciate it.”

Maria hesitantly smiled back, and took a sip of the beverage .

“Oh...God, this is awful.” She choked.

“WHAT? NO!” She took a sip of her own. “Dear... if Tony tampered with the thingy I'm going to _destroy him_. I've been away for only three weeks!“

 

Lewis's look of eternal dismay was so comical that Maria burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

And the more the woman puffed up in mock indignation, the harder she laughed.

 

“Ouch,” she stopped laughing as her headache made itself known with a vengeance.

“You should lay down, yeah?” Lewis was up in a flash and was coaching her under the soft blanket.

“Yeah, in a bit – thank you, Miss Lewis”

“Darcy's fine. And now, sleep.” she winked as Maria tugged her blanket over her nose.

Maria really wanted to say that she was a grown adult whodidn't need help, but the couch was comfy, the blanket warm, and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

 

If that night Dream Darcy wasn't making her usual sinister noises, that was her business and no one else's.

* * *

 

 

She woke up feeling better. Not ready to run a marathon, for sure, but still refreshed enough she could probably tackle some office work.

 

Darcy was already in the kitchen.

“Hey!” She called, once she noticed she was awake. “The guys called an hour ago or so, they'll be back by noon. You'll have to thank Steve for that, by the way.” She gestured to the couch. “There was no way I could have moved you by myself, not that I didn't try, but eh.” She shrugged, unconcerned.

Maria nodded, she had actually wondered about that.

 

Darcy went back to mixing whatever it was in the bowl.

 

“Can I help you?” Maria called, removing the covers.

“Yes! By _resting!”_ She answered back. “Lunch will be ready in a bit.”

 

Maria huffed, but didn't complain. “Thanks.”

  
Darcy grinned. “My pleasure, I assure you.”

 

They ate in silence as they waited for the others to come back. “So,” Maria started. “The team will be ecstatic to have you back.” As much as she tried, a slight longing and some bitterness could still be heard in her voice.

“Hey, hey, no no. None of that. I'm not here to, like, _steal_ your family, you know? I just want to be a part of it. And I mean it. I'd like that my family and your family didn't need separating. Like, I can't talk to Steve about the army or something like that? And then he's always like 'you know...' and no I really _don't_ know, like I can't get excited for this new prototype and I almost never understand the Science! behind it. I mean-” she floundered a bit with her words. “If we _really_ want to speak in those terms, think of it as shared custody of the kids. You can be mom, or dad, or Parent 1 or 2 if that's your thing. They need to talk about something you can do they come to you, they need to break some rules and they come to me. Plausible deniability and all that jazz.” She tried to joke about it, but she looked extremely hopeful at the prospect.

  
“Isn't shared custody for divorced parents?” Maria tried to joke back.

Darcy's eyes widened in faux surprise. “Are we divorcing?”

“....I don't know,” Maria drawled. “We could start with coffee?”

Darcy's smile was blinding.

* * *

 

 

Maria sank gratefully on the plush sofa in the middle of her living room.

Blissful, peaceful silence, at last.

She closed her eyes and basked in the peace, tilting her head back a bit to sink further.

“My, my. What is it you're thinking of, I wonder.” Darcy said from the door.

“Are the kids asleep, Parent whose number we've yet to decide?” Maria quipped, smiling.

“That they are. We've got the whole night for us adults.” Darcy's voice lowered as she sauntered to the couch.

“What could we possibly do all alone?” Maria grabbed Darcy's hand and guided her closer, and she quickly dropped to her side.

“Weeeell, I might have a few ideas...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes, because yes.  
> \- Parent 1 and 2 is actually a thing where I live.  
> Since we now left the middle ages (we try, oh we try!), it is acknowledged that families may be or not be composed of two dads or two mums or a mum and a dad or only one mum, so in official forms regarding Kids the parents are referred as "Parent 1" and "Parent 2" instead of Mother and Father.  
> \- This is vastly different from the latest fic I wrote.  
> I'm aware, but the characters are vastly different too. Hopefully the fact that this can't be considered "pure unadulterated fluff" will not put you off too much.
> 
> I'm now seriously considering a checklist of girls I need to tick, even if I'll probably get back to this pairing sooner or later, maybe?


End file.
